1. Field
The following description relates to a method to provide a differentiated service on in content centric networking, and content centric networking that provides a differentiated service.
2. Description of Related Art
The IP-based internet provides a differentiated service, hereafter, referred to as “DiffServ.” Such an approach classifies and manages network traffic and provides quality of service (QoS) on networks. Such a differentiated service is also potentially referred to as a differential service, and providing services in such a manner is referred to as providing services “differentially.” Such a differentiated service divides application services into several classes and provides differentiated transmission qualities in accordance with the classes.
On the other hand, study and use of content centric networking, hereafter, referred to as “CON”, that is based on a different paradigm from the communication model based on IP addresses have been increasingly conducted.
Currently, according to the manner of transmission on the Internet, services are provided on the basis of using the IP (Internet Protocol) addresses of transmitting and receiving hosts, so the same data is repeatedly transmitted as many times as there are requests from servers. By contrast, CCN approaches request and deliver data, using content names instead of IP addresses, so that it is possible to quickly provide services and share data, without repeatedly transmitting data in a redundant or unnecessary manner.